The picture-taking and video capabilities of mobile devices such as mobile phones, digital pads, digital cameras, GPS, eye-glass cameras and a host of other mobile devices has improved significantly in recent years.
Indeed, it is now common for such mobile devices to be used, by lay people and professionals alike, to take photographs or shoot videos. The portability and ubiquity of such mobile devices allows these photographers and videographers to capture images and video while performing many different activities, in many different fields. However, the use of such devices for capturing images and video is not always suitable, and can have the following drawbacks: a) the mobile device is small and its focus is thus easily perturbed; b) the screen of the mobile device is often exposed to light and difficult to view; c) the strength required of the arm to hold the mobile device to shoot long videos, for example, can be too much for some users and cause fatigue; d) it is difficult to maintain the mobile device and operate it with one hand, among other drawbacks.
The following documents in the field are known: U.S. Pat. No. 817,207; U.S. Pat. No. 2,369,829; U.S. Pat. No. 2,651,981; U.S. Pat. No. 3,966,101; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,500; U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,904; U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,788; U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,041; U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,409 B2; U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,123 B2; and EP 1102945 B1.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned, there is a need for a device which, by virtue of its design and components, would be able to overcome or at least minimize some of the aforementioned prior art problems.